


【KK】原来是魅魔啊31

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊31

今日晴朗，海面微风，宜宅于家。

胡天胡地十个日夜后，休息充分的光一和剛回到了那座位于悬崖边的大房子里。

然后，就大门都不跨出去地在室内足足窝了一个星期。

做饭，看书，闲聊，发呆，浑身懒洋洋地骨头都有散开的趋势，两个混血就是不出门，像两只无所事事的猫，成天除了晒太阳之外啥也不干。

每次丽丝安娜见到他们两个都笑得暧昧，银杏是不会去想那么多弯弯绕的，儿子在哪，她就在哪，似乎是想一口气把之前那些分离的岁月全都补回来。

暗精灵无数次的暗示魅魔小姐，给正在热恋期的小情侣一点私人空间，可惜媚眼统统抛给了瞎子看，银杏依旧我行我素，压根就没明白她的丽娜姐姐到底是什么意思。

“转性了？怎么不见天儿地往外头跑了？”银杏又拽着剛跑到厨房，非要和儿子一起做点心，丽丝安娜就去找光一聊天，眼看着儿子郁闷不算，还出言调侃，恶劣非常。

“妈……”光一无奈极了，你这不是明知故问么。

“让我猜猜，是不是前一阵子疯的太过，所以最近想好好修身养性？”丽丝安娜笑得眼睛都眯了起来。

“……”光一被自家老妈给惊到了，这种不动声色开黄腔的本事也是厉害。

“我猜对了？”继续装傻。

“……大概，是这么回事吧。”见丽丝安娜一副不承认就不罢休的架势，光一只能硬着头皮回了她。

“要我说啊，你们年轻人就什么事都愿意弄得太过，这样不好你懂不懂……”得了确切消息的暗精灵却不打算就此罢休，居然还开启了说教模式，念经一样的絮絮叨叨，听得光一头大如斗。

“丽娜前辈~我和妈妈做的舒芙蕾大成功哦，你快去尝尝吧，凉了味道就不对了~”剛黏糊糊的嗓音在此刻的光一听来，宛若天籁。

“是啊是啊，老妈你快去尝尝，剛的厨艺可厉害了！不吃保证你后悔！”光一忙不迭地替剛推销。

“你不吃？”丽丝安娜却没动，而是扬起一根眉毛，狐疑地看着光一。

“他不爱吃甜的，下一轮烤的海盐饼干还没好，等一下我们再过去。”剛答得自然，边说边走过去坐在了光一的旁边。

“丽~娜~姐~姐~，你快来快来啊！”丽丝安娜还想说什么，就被银杏的招呼打断了思路。

只好站起来向外走去，银杏什么性子丽丝安娜太清楚了，如果她不过去，这孩子就会一直叫一直叫，直到把她叫到身边为止。

超执着。

光一的眼睛一直黏在丽丝安娜的后脑勺上，目送着她消失在门外的走廊里，才如释重负地松了口气。

“光一。”剛开了口，语气平静的过分。

“嗯？”好不容易将神送走的暗精灵并没有察觉到这暴风雨之前的宁静。

“下次求救的时候，不要喊那么大声，吵得我脑壳都要裂开了！”剛是咬着牙说完的这句话，该死的家伙那句“剛！快来救命！”简直是在他脑子里放了个炸雷一样的响，吓得他一个激灵，差点把蛋壳都一起丢进搅拌机。

“呃……抱歉抱歉，这不是还不太熟练么……”迟钝的某人终于反应过来了，心虚地左瞟右瞄，就是不敢看剛的眼睛。

“都十天了还不熟练？你是太蠢，还是太笨？”这句话就好像是抻直了光一的一根头发丝，然后顺着这条细细的头发，传进他的脑子里一样，让他头皮一麻。

可剛的嘴巴根本没动，这是德鲁伊用精神力直接在光一脑子里说的话。

“七日之约”转变后仅仅五天，用精神力在对方脑子里说话的本事，剛就掌握了个精通，如何封闭大脑保留个人隐私，如何控制声音的大小，如何传递单纯的言语无法描述的画面，怎么防止自己转瞬即逝的想法不小心溜进光一的脑子里……除了远距离交流还没有尝试过，剛几乎已经能够熟练运用他这个新得来的本事了。

反观光一，也不知道是精灵一族天生不擅长精神力魔法，还是他本身在这方面不开窍，不仅控制不住自己脑子里的想法顺着那个看不见的联系跑到剛的脑子里去，连最基本的控制音量都做不到。

连着三天被对方跑进自己脑子里的梦境搅合得睡不着后，剛已经没脾气了，只能承认光一对于掌控精神力这个技能，一窍不通。

教了一回，两回，三回……最多五回，剛就停了手，基本原理已经掰开了揉碎了说得清清楚楚明明白白，剩下的，就只能靠光一自己练习了，本来德鲁伊指望着暗精灵熟能生巧，以勤补拙，可事实就是，十天过去，这家伙依旧连最基本的控制音量都掌握不好。

在魔法阵绘制和武技学习上，堂本光一堪称天才，尤其是绘制魔法阵，剛都自愧不如，可到了精神魔法这一块，说是蠢材都抬举他了，简直跟个白痴似的。

本来剛都懒得讽刺他了，可刚刚的那次声波冲击，却实打实地把他给吓出了真火，到底还是骂了光一一句，以泄私愤。

也许是你没教明白呢……

这话光一没说出口，只是在心底小小的抱怨了一声，就看见对面剛脸都绿了。

……完了完了，忘记现在他们两个跟之前不一样，他还没学会怎么在脑子里建立屏障将剛隔绝在外头呢。

光一整张脸都垮掉了，臊眉耷眼缩着脖子等挨训。

连传到剛脑子里的情绪都有些抖抖索索的，可见是真的有些害怕和抱歉，剛被生生给气乐了，怒火也因此消散了大半。

算了算了，这男朋友，我挑的，我挑的。剛在心里安慰自己，主动放出了安慰的信号。

就见光一的眼睛“噌”地亮了起来，顺着弧形沙发蛇一样的滑过来，靠在剛身上黏糊着，讨好之意，溢于言表。

“唔……”蹭来蹭去的人手底下也不老实，顺着剛的脊柱就摸上了他的尾巴，在一起这么长时间，光一早就对剛的身体熟悉了，两三下子就撩拨起了他的情欲，剛张嘴就要惊呼，被对方瞅准时机叼住了舌头。

真是个极尽缠绵的吻。

 

摸完了，亲完了，然后呢？

自然是扒光脱光，吃干抹净，上床办正经事啊！

至于什么海盐小饼干，早就被忘到千雷海那头去了。

胡闹十天后的劲儿早就缓过来了，那些火星子全在干草堆底下焐着，稍微刮一股小邪风，就能整个烧起来，从内到外。

嗯，风是春风，火是欲火。

剛仰面躺在床上，赤身裸体，媚眼如丝，眼角一尾绯红，眼底含着水光，白如凝脂的肌肤在光一手掌的游走下印了一个又一个的痕迹，像是雪地上飘落的红梅。

“啊……”暗精灵头伏在剛的胸口，叼着魅魔一侧的乳头又吸又咬，手里还揉掐着另外一个，剛的叫声沙哑而妩媚，下半身早就抬起了头，脚指头都因为难耐的欲望蜷了起来。

不仅如此，剛现在满脑子塞的都是光一最原始的饥渴与冲动，像一匹不受控制的野兽一样横冲直撞，几乎搅碎了他的一切理智与冷静。

虽然光一还没学会建立有效的精神屏障，可谁能保证，他不是故意这样的呢。

在内外两层夹击之下，剛也很快就溃不成军，放任自己沉湎于合欢，也释放出自己的欲望，让两种冲动在精神层面也交织在一起，管他是什么样的黄色废料，不可描述的画面，他们只管沦陷进去，享受着由此而带来的灭顶快感。

房间里燃着放松精神的助眠药草，在现实中，在梦境中，在床上，在地板上，能做的地方两个人都做了个遍，醒着的时候身为魅魔的剛占了上风，可睡着以后，光一就在梦里可劲地折腾他……

大战三百回合后，两个光溜溜的人气喘吁吁地搂在一起，只觉得痛快过瘾。

进屋的时候刚过正午，现在天都黑了。

“光一，关于精神魔法的事情……”剛一开口，光一就心下一哆嗦，赶紧截住对方的话头。

“没事没事！我太笨了练习不够，脑子一抽说错话了不对，是想错了，你别放在心上剛！”

光一急吼吼道歉的模样把剛给逗乐了，缩在光一怀里笑得直抖，眼泪都出来了。

“别打岔！我觉得还真有可能是我方法有问题，要不然明天找人去问问吧，反正咱们人都在舒俱来岛了。”好不容易止住了笑，剛才终于把他心里想的给说了出来。

“你想去沙弗莱岛的轩辕家？”光一稍微一想就明白了剛的意思。

“你看，你根本就不笨，果然还是我没教明白吧。”剛啄了啄光一的唇，起身洗澡去了。

光一则是根本没听见剛到底说了什么，倒是嘴唇上那个仿佛羽毛扫过的吻，又像小邪风一样吹燃了他心里压根没有被彻底扑灭的火。

化身为狼，混血的暗精灵，眼睛发绿地窜进了浴室。

 

纵欲的结果，就是出发日期推后了两天，以及光一收获腰间青紫不准涂药的掐痕好多个，左右都有。

暗精灵每想悄悄用魔法消除那些青紫一次，走在他身旁的健次郎就咳嗽一声——剛让他盯着光一。

潘则只能装看不见，小姑娘唯管中豹马首是瞻，又不愿意让爸爸难堪，被夹在中间的海妖除了选择性失明，别无他法。

“你是吃鸡忘了拔毛吗！？”光一都要被健次郎接二连三的咳嗽给搞疯了，终于忍无可忍，恶狠狠地问了一句。

“你要是别动不动就把手往侧腰上伸，那我吃的鸡就没毛。”健次郎翻了个白眼，一秒都没犹豫地就怼了回去。

……牙尖嘴利，怎么不跟你爹学点好的！

暗精灵被气了个倒仰，完全忘了他现在想什么都容易被剛“不小心”给听到。

于是乎，腰间又添新伤。

光一终于得了教训，老老实实闭嘴，认认真真赶路，啥都不想。

 

樱井翔和松本润住在舒俱来岛的悬崖上，毗邻咆哮海，而轩辕一族则聚居在沙弗莱岛的中间地带。

银瀑飞泄，清潭幽深，雕梁画栋，亭台楼阁，轩辕一族的聚居地，房子都依山而建，错落有致地贴着崖壁层层叠叠。

兽人喜欢用石头盖房子，精灵喜欢用未经处理的竹子、茅草和藤蔓盖房子，人类擅长就地取材，逮到什么就用什么，平房用木头，城堡用石头，也有烧制好的土坯或砖块做建材。

可是到了轩辕龙这里，他们的房子，则清一色都是沙弗莱岛上特产的一种木头。这种木头在潮湿的环境下会稍微膨胀，非常适合轩辕龙选定的这个瀑布附近的宅址，且天然防腐，燃点极高，作为建筑材料再理想不过。

也只有轩辕一族有这个能力，建造出这么一大片没用上一根钉子的房屋了吧。

这样的榫卯结构，剛只在红纹岛和海纹岛的某些村落里见过，那些村子，专出顶级木匠，无尽海诸岛上最精细的木工活，全都被这些单字姓氏在名之前的能人们给包圆了。

就是不知道，轩辕一族这些以红黑两色为主色调的房屋，是请了木匠来建的，还是他们学习了木匠的方法，自己盖的呢。

剛和光一来这里的主要目的就是问问能不能让光一学会控制精神力的方法。虽然在剛的刻意引导和帮助下，光一的精神力有了长足的提升，可却像是一盆散沙一样的不受控制。剛已经把他自己学习控制精神力的方法都教给光一了，可惜收效甚微。

按说最了解光一的应该就是丽丝安娜和光生了，梅耶作为白精灵的最高智慧者和最强者，也能搞清楚怎么帮他。可暗精灵小姐和她儿子一样，对精神力魔法知之甚少，暗精灵生存依靠的是黑魔法和武技，精神魔法本来就只是魅魔的种族天赋。现在无论是回方解岛还是回孔克珠岛都不现实，所以，他们只能寄希望于号称掌控了世界上大多数知识的轩辕龙一族了。

至于健次郎和潘则是捎带的，在去找大野智提到过的“多多”之前，作为唯一从魔兽进化而来的智慧种族，龙族这里应该有适合魔兽的普罗透斯魔法，他们可以去找找看。

他们四个在大门口被拦下了。

准确的说，是被紧闭的大门给拦下了。

进入建筑群的路只有一条，木桥将岸边和湖中间的小岛连接起来，不大的小岛看起来也是人造的，木桥分了好几条岔路，通向不同的地方。

可是现在，去往小岛的唯一木桥被一道厚实的大门给挡了个严严实实。

光一和剛都不是什么老实人，大门进不去，就开始想邪路子，结果两个人遗憾地发现，湖水范围内都被施了魔法，不仅禁空，而且水的浮力还被去掉了。

水深目测二十米，潜到底肯定上不来。

两个混血没辙了，只得回到大门口，研究从正经入口进去的方法。

“非是智慧之人，不入智慧之门。”大门两侧的木头柱子上，用古龙语刻了两排大字。

“不认识古龙语的，是不是到这就歇菜了？”光一抱着膀子吐槽，说的超级不客气。

“谜题是通用语写的，你想法是不是太多了？”剛翻了个白眼，不去理时不时犯傻的暗精灵。

大门上由上至下竖着排列了画着代表“风、火、水、土”四元素符号的牌子，这是从难到易四个谜题，回答正确的谜题难度越高，那在轩辕龙族领地里能进入的房间就越多。

解开了“风”这个级别的谜题，那么轩辕龙族收藏的所有卷轴书籍和知识，就都会对这成功解密的人和他的伙伴开放。

“那就选这个呗。”光一瞄了一眼提示，二话没说就翻了“风”的牌子，身手之快，剛根本来不及阻止。

“你干什……”

“解不出来又不丢人，大不了换一块，上面又没说答错了有惩罚，万一这块牌子上的题咱们能答对呢？答错了有很多次机会，答对了可就只剩下唯一的一次了。”光一捏着牌子，随口解释。

剛闭嘴了，不得不承认，光一说得一点都没错。

牌子被翻过来后，木门上出现了一大堆的文字。

“在一条街上，有5座房子，涂了5种颜色。每个房里住着不同的人，每个人喝不同的饮料，喜欢吃不同的食物，养不同的宠物。  
提示：1、魔法师住红色房子。2、炼金术士养狗。3、学者喝茶。4、绿色房子在白色房子左面隔壁。5、绿色房子主人喝咖啡。6、爱吃露露果的人养鸟。7、黄色房子主人爱吃胡萝卜。8、住在中间房子的人喝牛奶。9、德鲁伊住第一间房。10、爱吃冰梨的人住在养猫的人隔壁。11、养马的人住爱吃胡萝卜的人隔壁。12、爱吃寒天花的人喝啤酒。13、占星师爱吃甘枝草。14、德鲁伊住在蓝色房子隔壁。15、爱吃冰梨的人有一个喝水的邻居。请问：谁养鱼？”

将题目认认真真的读完，光一的嘴角就撇了下来，“这是逻辑推理啊……”

“要不咱们换一个？”剛也看完了这长长的一段话，有些不确定地开了口。

“不用，我就是觉得这个题目有些麻烦。”光一却摇了摇头，拒绝了剛的提议。

说罢就拿着一根树枝，在地上画了横五纵五二十五个格子，在格子最顶端标上“1、2、3、4、5”，将已知条件全都填了进去，和剛一起，不断地涂涂改改。

“占星师养鱼。”二十几分钟后，他们就得出了结论。

写好答案，大门洞开。

两人相视而笑，招呼潘和健次郎，一起走上了木桥。

 

这些依山而建的木质建筑，里面比外面还要漂亮。

这是剛在见到那些没有多余的雕刻装饰，但处处透着古朴大气的结构之时，脑子里所想到的第一句话。

木地板严丝合缝，踩上去绝对不会发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响，室内所有的用具摆设都稍稍缩小了一号，一看就是既方便客人，自家主人又用着不至于不舒服的尺寸。

身边偶尔路过一个头生鹿角的轩辕氏，无论男女，皆是精致如画的长相，见到客人就矜持地微微颔首，不打扰，也不热情。

剛本来打算陪着光一去打听学习精神魔法的方法来着，可进入轩辕氏的族中领地，见了处处新鲜的景致，却又改了主意，想先去了解一下这个特殊的巨龙家族。

潘早在上了楼之后就揪住了一个和她身高差不多的小姑娘，求着人家带她去看适合魔兽学习的普罗透斯魔法。轩辕一族不论男女老少，都长得十分苗条，可这小姑娘却有些肉嘟嘟的，加上皮肤雪白，乍一看，软萌软萌的像个糯米团子，超可爱。

从小跟着光一走南闯北，小海妖是个自来熟，活泼开朗胆子大，跟谁都能聊到一起去。

那个小姑娘却有些腼腆，话还没说，脸先红，架不住潘撒娇卖萌，带着她和健次郎就跟光一他们分开了。

路过史籍陈列室，剛就拐了进去，让光一自己去找可以咨询的龙。

从银杏那里，剛已经了解到，其实自己的性格极像父亲，喜欢看那些他没有看过的风景，喜欢听那些他没有听过的故事，对这个世界充满了好奇，总是想要一探究竟。

如果不是碍于身份，剛甚至想当一名走南闯北的吟游诗人，正好可以一辈子做他最喜欢做的两件事。

不过，现在的生活也不错，也能看他想看的风景，听他想听的故事。

最重要的是，他身边还多了个可以跟他分享一切的人。

想到这里，剛自己都乐了，怎么看见什么都能想起那个混血暗精灵呢。真的是……好烦啊。

讨厌，哪都有你，不仅占了我的脑子，还填满了我的心。

我还可以填满你的屁屁。

剛并没有刻意屏蔽光一，也给了暗精灵开黄腔的机会。

魅魔几乎看见了对方满脸难以形容的坏笑。

滚蛋啊！在脑子里大吼一声，剛就果断封闭了大脑，将自己放入了书中的世界。

 

传说，曾经的千雷海，比无尽海还要温和。跨过千雷海，极东方是一片未知的大陆，轩辕一族的祖先，就诞生自那里。

后来气候剧变，整片大陆都沉入了海底，只有能够飞天的轩辕龙逃过一劫，他们被破坏力逐渐增强的落雷追赶着，来到了无尽海的海域，邂逅了生活在这里的巨龙一族。

再后来，两个不同的龙族合二为一，离开对于巨龙来说越来越不适合生存的无尽海，跨过咆哮海，落户舒俱来岛和沙弗莱岛，建立起了新的家园。

轩辕一族的婚恋观也比较自由，但不知是不是血脉上的问题，轩辕龙无法与其他种族结合诞下后代，比“魅魔无论与什么种族结合都是魅魔”，还要极端一些。

所以也就产生了一个十分有趣的现象，在包括暗精灵这种超级开放的族群看来都十分禁忌的兄妹结合，到了轩辕一族这里，却并不是什么大事。

族中女性虽然成年后每十年就能生出一枚蛋，可蛋的孵化时间不仅长达百年，且有更多的龙蛋无法成功孵出小龙，超过九成九的后代都胎死卵中，积攒不出破壳的力气。

这与近亲不近亲没关系，所有的东方龙都姓轩辕，最初来到巨龙双岛的这些轩辕氏，哪个和哪个都没血缘，照样一百个蛋里只能孵出最多两条小龙。

其他种族担心近亲结合，除了所谓的道德原因，不过是因为这样容易诞生畸形儿罢了。可轩辕龙并没有这样的问题，就算母亲和自己的儿子有了后代，如果这条小龙能成功破壳，也是个健健康康毫无缺陷的孩子。

且他们没有小家庭的概念，一切都是大家族的，龙蛋有专门的培育室，成功孵化出来的小龙就由幼师和乳母带大，成年后拥有自己的住处，在族中谋个差事，或者离开家族，像轩辕白泽一样，在外闯荡。

剛被轩辕一族不同寻常的观念给吸引住了，从婚恋关系，到他们视为至上的 家族利益，让他不由得沉浸其中，一本接一本地看下去，简直忘了外面的世界。

原来那些木匠最初的师父根本就是轩辕龙……

原来建立方解岛轩辕氏还出了不少力……

原来……

“剛？剛？”

脑子里突然响起了光一的声音。

“干嘛？”正看到兴头上，突然被打断，剛多少带了点不乐意。

“你上来，悬崖顶上有所大房子，我现在在房子里呢，有个奇怪的老头要见你。”光一却没注意到剛的不高兴似的，话中透着十分古怪的情绪。

“……”剛其实不太想上去，他不舍得放下现在正在看的故事。

可光一的下一句话，就让他马上把什么轩辕一族的历史，什么书里的小故事全忘了，立刻就放下书，快步走出了藏书阁。

“他要跟你说说有关那个预言的事。”光一的语气更加古怪了。

魅魔迅速往楼上窜，都忽略了，正在和他进行精神交流的光一，再也不会控制不住音量，也控制不住自己脑子里想的东西了。

就像突然开窍了似的。

 

——TBC


End file.
